Worlds United
by Rafael Gangi
Summary: The Digiworld is in collapse. Can the Johto Champions help?


Chapter 1: The Invite 

?????: So? What do you think? 

? ?: If they accept , they can really help us. 

????: Davis, T K , let's go! 

Davis: Yes. Let's go. Kari, Cody, Yolei, are you ready? 

All: Yes! 

In the Johto League HQ: 

Rafael: Well, Ash. I think that we made the crowd , huuum , let's see, cry? 

Ash: Cry? 

Rafael: Yeah! Cry. Because of the intensity of the battle. 

Misty: Hey, Ash! Why are you sad? 

Ash: I'm not sad! I'm only thinking. I think I could win. 

Rafael: But you won. Both of us won. The battle could have a different end. No one can guess what happens! 

Brock: Ah! Nurse Joy! Why you and AHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 

Misty: Give up Romeo! 

Brock: AIAIAIAIAI, my ear! 

Rafael: Hahahaha. Misty, I think you love Brock! 

Misty: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? SHUT UP RAFAEL! 

Ash: Rafael, take care. Misty could evolve into a evil Gyarados. 

Rafael: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Misty: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Come back here , Ash Ketchum! 

Ash: Help!!!!!! 

Davis: Rafael and Ash? 

Rafael/Ash: Yes? 

T K : Can we ask one thing for you? 

Ash: An autograph? 

Rafael: Let me handle it Ash. Well, what do you want? 

Davis: My name is Davis, and these are T K, Kari, Yolei and Cody. We're digidestined. 

Rafael: Digi-What? 

T K: Digidestined. We need your help. 

Ash: Why? 

Kari: Please, help us! The digiworld need your help. 

Rafael: Digiworld? 

Patamon: Digiworld! You don't know it? How can you have this strange Digimon, if you don't know what's the digiworld? 

Ash: Digimon? Pikachu is a POKEMON! 

Rafael: Yeah. Pokemon. P-O-K-E-M-O-N. 

Davis: C'mon! Help us! 

Rafael: What do you think? 

Ash: If they need our help, let's help. 

Rafael: I agree. Let's go!!!!!!!!! 

In the Odaiba school: 

Davis: Are you ready? 

Rafael: Yeah. I took my strongest Pokemons, to help us. 

Ash: Stronger than the ones from the final? 

Rafael: Yeah... ^_^ 

Misty: We can go too? 

Davis: Yes. 

TR : Prepare for trouble, 

Make it double. 

To protect the world from devastation. 

To unite all people within our nation. 

To denounce the evils of truth and love, 

To extend our reach to the stars above 

Jesse! 

James! 

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!!! 

Surrender now, or prepare to fight,fight,fight!!! 

Wobbuffet!!! 

Meowth!!, That's Right!!! 

Jesse: Give the Pikachu, brat... 

James: Who are the other 5? 

Meowth: Mmmmmm! They are brats too! 

Rafael: Team Rocket?????????????? What are you doing here? 

Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!! 

TR: Team Rocket blasting off again!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!! 

Rafael: Good bye Team Rocket... 

Kari: Can we go now? 

Davis: I think so. 

Yolei: Let's go. Digiportal open! Digidestined, and others, go! 

Chapter 2: In the digiworld 

Ash: What a strange place! 

Davis: Where's Veemon? 

Cody: Armadillomon? 

T K: Patamon? 

Yolei: Hawkmon? 

Kari: Tailmon? 

Ash: The digimons are gone. 

???: HAHAHAHAHA! 

Rafael: Who is there? 

???: HAHA!!! 

Davis: Where is Veemon? 

Veemon: Davis! 

Davis: Where you have been? 

Veemon: We fell in a hole. 

Davis: Forget it. Are you ready? 

Digidestineds: Go Digiegg! 

Veemon: Hyper-digivolves to : Flamedramon!. 

Armadillomon: Hyper-digivolves to : Digmon! 

Hawkmon: Hyper-digivolves to : Shurimon! 

Tailmon: Hyper-digivolves to : Nefertimon! 

Patamon: Hyper-digivolves to : Pegasomon! 

Brock; Go! Onix, Crobat,Geodude, Pineco! 

Misty: Psyduck,Staryu,Goldeen,Poliwhirl,Corsola. Go! 

Ash: Cyndaquil,Totodile,Meganium,Noctowl,Bulbasaur,Pikachu, Go! 

Rafael: Suicune GO! 

Ash: What! A legendary? 

Rafael: Yeah, a legendary. 

All: Attack! 

???: Chimeramon! Attack! 

Veemon: Ugh. 

Armadillomon: Ai. 

Patamon: Uhhhh. 

Tailmon: Ug. 

Hawkmon: Oh. 

Ash: Ah! Everybody. Return! 

Misty: Return. 

Brock: Return. 

Rafael: Suicune! Use the Mist. 

???: What? Where they are? 

Rafael: ...let's get out of here... 

Chapter 3: Battle in the cave 

Davis: Who is he? Grrrr. He will pay!!!!!!!!!! 

Veemon: Davisss. Davisss... 

Kari: Take it easy Davis. 

Ash: Thanks Rafael. If your Suicune didn't use Mist, I don't know what could have happened. 

Rafael: ... 

Misty: ? 

Brock: ? 

Ash: What are you thinking? 

Rafael: Ahn? Ah! In a plan. 

Davis: A plan? 

Rafael: We need to do this: bzzzzzzbzbzbzbzbzbzbbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzbzb zbzb. 

Davis: Good! 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM 

???: Finally, I found you. 

Rafael: How did you find us? 

???: Chimeramon! 

Veemon: Davis! 

Davis: Right. 

Digidestined: Go! Digiegg! 

Veemon: Hyper-digivolves to : Lighdramon!. 

Armadillomon: Hyper-digivolves to : Submarimon! 

Hawkmon: Hyper-digivolves to : Holsmon! 

Tailmon: Hyper-digivolves to : Nefertimon! 

Patamon: Hyper-digivolves to : Pegasomon! 

Ash: Go! Pikachu! 

Brock: Go! Crobat! 

Misty: Poliwhirl go! 

Rafael: I choose you Suicune! 

???: Chimeramon attack! 

Lighdramon: Blue Thunder! 

Holsmon: Mach Impulse! 

Nefertimon: Queen's Curse! 

Pegasomon: Meteor Rain! 

Submarimon: Oxigen Torped! 

Ash: Pikachu, Thunder! 

Brock: Crobat, Supersonic! 

Misty: Poliwhirl, Water Gun! 

Rafael: Suicune,let's go! 

Davis: Come back here! Rafael! 

Rafael: Suicune! Use the Hydro Pump! 

???: Use the Death Beam!!!!! 

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Rafael: That explosion... 

Ash: Don't look now... 

Cody: !!!!!!!!!!! A Stonewall! 

Yolei: It's the end........ 

Kari: Off our history... 

Misty: Togepi? 

TOGE-TOGE-TOGE-TOGE TOGE PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

(Togepi used teleport) 

Misty: A television? 

Ash: It looks like one. 

Davis: But how? 

Cody: Yes! Where is that Stonewall? 

Kari: I don't know... 

Davis: Are you ok Kari? 

Kari: Yes. T... 

Yolei: Is a digiportal. 

Rafael: I think it's better to go back to the real world. 

Yolei: Yes. 

Chapter 4: Another plan? It's better think again... 

At Odaiba School : 

Rafael: Man...that one was close... 

Davis: I called the others, ok? 

Rafael: Ok... 

The door opens suddenly 

Tai: KARI! Where is Kari? 

Kari: Tai! Brother! Tai! 

Davis: [Kari...] 

Brock: That creature is such a bad guy. 

Ash: Only bad guy? 

Misty: But how... how did we escape from that stonewall? 

Rafael: You don't know? Was Togepi! He used Teleport! 

Ash/Brock: WHAT? 

Misty: I should know... 

In the streets: 

James: Jessie, I'm hungry 

Jesse: Shut up! 

Meowth: Me too! I'm hungryyyyyyy! 

Jesse: I'm tired, stressed, hungry... 

James: What we can do? 

Jesse: I DON'T HAVE IDEA! 

James: We should rest. 

Meowth: Where...? 

James: In the street... 

Meowth: Yeah...right...we must search the brats... 

Jesse: Yes...they...have...FOOD...and...BEDS...let's get back...to that school! 

TR: Blasting againnnnnn! 

Kamiya's home: 

Tai: Ash & co. You can stay here for a while. 

Rafael: Thanks Tai! 

Ash: Thanks... 

Misty: Only one question: When we'll decide the next plan? 

Tai: Now. 

Rafael: Now? It's better think again. We need all the digidestineds here to decide what to do! Including the old ones! 

Tai: ... They are coming. 

Ding dong. 

Tai: Hello. 

Izzy: Where are they!?!?!?!? 

Rafael: ? 

Ash: Suicune. He's amazing. 

Rafael: ... Yeah. 

The door opens 

Tai: They are here. 

Ash: ? 

Izzy: Where are your Digivice? 

Ash: Digivice? What's a Digivice? 

Misty: I DON'T HAVE ONE! 

Brock: Misty! Stop screamimg! 

Kari: This is a Digivice. 

Ash: I don't have one. 

Brock: Nope. 

Misty: NO WAY! 

Rafael: Yes... I have one... Ash,Misty and Brock have one too. 

Misty: What? 

Brock: Hu? 

Ash: No! I have one? 

Izzy: So they are digidestineds too. The ones that Gennai told me. "The digidestineds without Digimon." 

Ash: I don't have one... 

Rafael: Look at your pack... Here is mine! 

Ash: NO WAY! Here is mine! I can't believe it! 

Brock: Yeah. Here... is mine! 

Misty: Mine is here. 

Matt: Can I enter? 

Mimi: Stop pushing me! 

Sora: I wanna enter! 

Davis: The door don't open! 

Ash: What...? 

Rafael: Stop kidding! Open the door. 

David: Humph. Ok. 

Tai: The room is filled up! 

TK: We need to think in a plan... 

Yolei: Shall I try to call Ken? 

Kari: Yes. 

Davis: But how... 

Joe: How... what? 

Davis: Chimeramon is alive. Magnamon destroyed it. I still can't believe... 

Sora: And why exist Black Towers even after we defeated the Emperor. 

Mimi: Yes. Chimeramon and the Black Towers. 

Tai: It's strange. I can't believe it too. 

Matt: Black Towers that turns into Digimons... 

Davis: Where is Ken? 

Yolei: I already have sent a mail to him. 

Cody: I don't trust him. 

Ash: Who is Ken? 

Kari: He was the Digimon Emperor. 

Brock: And now...? 

TK: He's kinda a "Solitaire Knight". 

Ken: Hi... 

Misty: UUUUUAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU! He's cute.... 

Izzy: Who's is this girl? 

Rafael: She's is Misty, the Evil Crazy Gyarados... 

Ash: I agree, evil and crazy! 

Misty: SHUT UPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rafael: Understand now? 

Izzy: Yes.... 

Rafael: And the plan? 

Davis: I have one. Attack. 

Rafael: This isn't a plan. It's suicide! 

Tai: Davis is right. 

Rafael: Hum... yes... attack is a suicide... but is the only way... 

Yolei: Let's go. Digiportal open! Digidestineds go! 

Chapter 5: Again... the mysterious person. 

Ken: Where we are? 

Davis: In the digiworld! 

Ken: I know that! But where in the digiworld? 

Davis: I don't know! 

Kari: Black Towers! 

???: Get'em Chimeramon! 

Rafael: Not again! 

Davis: Ready? 

Armadillomon: Hyper-digivolves to... Digmon! 

Hawkmon: Hyper-digivolves to... Shurimon! 

Tailmon: Hyper-digivolves to... Nefertimon! 

Patamon: Hyper-digivolves to... Pegasomon! 

Stingmon / Ex-Veemon: DNA digivolves to... Paildramon! 

Ash: Go! Pikachu , Meganium , Cyndaquil , Totodile , Noctowl , Bulbasaur! 

Misty: Go! Poliwhirl , Psyduck , Staryu , Corsola, Goldeen! 

Brock: Pineco , Geodude , Onix , Crobat , go! 

Rafael: So, I choose you Suicune! 

Ash: WHAT IS THIS????????????????????????? 

Davis: Another Chimeramon? 

Ken: No... 

Paildramon: Attack! 

Shurimon: Shadow Blade! 

Digmon: Gold Drill! 

Pegasomon: Meteor Rain! 

Nefertimon: Queen's Curse! 

Ash: Attack! 

Misty: Water gun! 

Brock: Go! 

Rafael: Hydro Pump !!!!!!!!!!!! 

???: Attack! Chimeramons! 

Davis: Veemon! 

Ken: Wormmon! 

Yolei: Hawkmon! 

Cody: Armadillomon! 

TK: Patamon! 

Kari: Tailmon! 

Ash: Return! 

Misty: Back! 

Brock: Back! 

Rafael: Suicune... use the Mist... and let's get out of here... again... 

???: Chimeramons! 

Davis: There is no way to escape! 

Rafael: It's enough! ENOUGH!! 

Rafael: ENOUGH! ENOUGH!GO! POKéBALL's!! 

Rafael: Suicune , Entei , Raikou , Lugia , Ho-oh , Mewtwo! 

Davis: ??? 

Rafael: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ash: Yes! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Misty: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Brock: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ken: Wormmon you can digivolve? 

Wormmon: Kenny... yes! 

Ken: Davis? 

Davis: Right! 

Veemon: Digivolves to Ex-Veemon 

Wormmon: Digivolves to Stingmon! 

Ex-Veemon / Stingmon: DNA digivolves to...Paildramon!! 

Paildramon: Giga digivolves to... Imperial Dramon! 

Yolei: Kari! 

Kari: Yolei! 

Hawkmon: Digivolves to... Aquilamon! 

Tailmon / Aquilamon: DNA digivolves to... Silphymon!! 

Cody: TK! 

TK: Cody! 

Patamon: Digivolves to... Angemon! 

Armadillomon: Digivolves to... Ankylomon! 

Angemon / Ankylomon : DNA digivolves to... Shakkoumon!! 

Rafael: We can't give up! Attack! Suicune! Hydro Pump! Entei, Fire Blast! Raikou , Thunder! Lugia , Aeroblast! Ho-oh , Sacred Fire , Mewtwo , Psychic! 

???: Chimeramons attack!!!! 

Another Big BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM 

Ken: We? 

Davis: Fell through a hole... 

Yolei: The digimons... Pururomon! 

Davis: Chicomon 

Cody: Uupamon! 

TK: Patamon! 

Kari: Tailmon... 

Ash: Pikachu are you ok, fellow? 

Misty: Where is Rafael? 

Brock: Oh no! There is he! 

Rafael: Lugia! Come here! 

Ash: Rafael... If he fall... 

Brock: Don't think that... 

Misty: But how we survived? 

Ken: The digimon and pokémon saved us. Are you ok Wormmon? 

Wormmon: Yes , Kenny! 

Rafael: Thanks Lugia. Now bring the others here. 

Rafael: Return! 

Ash: Are you ok? 

Rafael: Yes. Let's get out of here, before Chimera... 

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Rafael: ...mon find us. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cody: A dead end! ( Cody's Digivice bright ) 

Uupamon: The energy is back!!!! Uupamon digivolves to...Upamon... digivolves to... Armadillomon! 

Armadillomon: Digivolves to... Ankylomon!!!!! 

Cody: Ankylomon! 

Ankylomon: Hammer-tail! 

Cody: Great job! 

..... Armadillomon: Thanks! 

Yolei: A canyon! ( Yolei's Digivice bright ) 

Poromon: Uh. Pururomon digivolves to...Poromon... digivolves to...Hawkmon! 

Hawkmon: Digivolves to... Aquilamon!!!!! 

Yolei: Aquilamon! 

Aquilamon: Let's fly away... 

Davis / TK / Kari: And us? 

TK / Kari: Go! Digiegg! 

Tailmon: Hyper-digivolves to... Nefertimon! 

Patamon: Hyper-digivolves to... Pegasomon! 

Both goes flying. 

Davis: And me???? 

Wormmon: Digivolves to... Stingmon! 

Stingmon: Let's go Ken! 

Rafael: I'm going too. Go Lugia! 

Davis in tears: And me... 

Ash: And me????????????? [ Charizard ... ] 

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Misty: Chimeramon!!!!! 

Rafael: Guys!!!!!! Let's go back Lugia! 

Davis , Misty , Ash and Brock fall in the canyon 

Brock: Lugia??? 

Ash: Rafael! 

Misty: We are alive!!!!! 

Davis holding Lugia's tail: HELP ME!!!!!!!!! 

At a safe place with a TV [ digiportal ] 

... They already have go to the real world? 

Tai: Are you ok? 

Ash: Yes... 

Davis: That's was close... I almost died! 

Rafael: ... that ... 

Davis: Umh? 

Rafael: . . . . . . . . 

Ash: He's fells asleep... 

Davis: We all are feeling asleep. 

Yolei: Let's... 

Ken: Sleep... 

RONC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 6: Another day... another team joing the group... 

???: Mummymon. 

Mummymon: I'm here Arukenimon! 

Arukenimon: Digidestineds! I will finish with then! 

Mummymon: But we don't are supposed to search for ... ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Arukenimon: (Who punched Mummymon) Shut up! 

Mummymon: ugh the digidestineds? UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yeah! He was punched again. Poor Mummymon. 

Arukenimon: Shut up! What I was saying? Are you idiot? 

Davis: Where am I? 

Tai: Finally you waked up... 

Kari: Sleeper.. 

Davis: Kari??? Where I'm? 

Tai: In my house. 

Rafael: Good morning , "Thin Snorlax"! 

Ash: Like a humorist, you are a Pokémon Master... 

Rafael: I don't get it.? 

Ash: (UAHUAH) For...forget... 

Misty: Good morning... 

Davis / Tai / Kari / Ash / Rafael : Good morning. 

Rafael: Thin Snorlax 2... 

Ash: Stop... you aren't funny... 

Rafael: No? I'm not funny Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pipikapika. 

Tai: What is that? 

Rafael picks his Poké-gear. 

Rafael: Shhhh. Hello. Rafael talking. 

Rafael: Hi! How are you? No. How do you know that? No way! I know you live in Japan but... 

Phone-voice: I want help you. You help me that time, why I can't help you know? 

Rafael: NO! You don't understand what is happening.... please Sa... 

Phone-voice: I will find you! 

Rafael: Damn! What a impacient girl! 

Ash: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... your girlfriend? 

Rafael: No Ash, she is only my friend... but ... 

Brock: A girl!!!!!!!!!!! Where!!!!????? 

Misty: Romeo, Romeo, Romeo ... 

Ash: ... Brock! 

Brock: AIAIAIAIAI ! My ear!!!! 

Ash: But, what she said? 

Rafael: I helped she once, now she want to help me, but she will not understand ... 

Davis: Understand what? 

Kari: The Digiworld. Right Rafael? 

Rafael: Right, Kari. Right. 

Tai: You are right. 

Rafael: But she can't... 

DING DONG! 

Rafael: Find me... DAMMIT! How she found me? 

Ash: Rafael... look... at your Poké-gear... What's this? 

Rafael: Tai, don't open... 

Tai: Who's there? 

Rafael: The door... Damn! What's this? A tracker device? That... 

???: Hellooooooooooooooooo! 

Rafael: Sakura... No. I will not say damn. Nooo way. What are you doing here???? 

Sakura: I'm here to help you. 

Shoran: Me too. 

Tomoyo: I will make a movie. 

Kero: HIHI! 

Rafael: I give up! Tai, Ash, Kari, Misty, Brock,Davis, these are Sakura, Shoran and Tomoyo. And Kero-Kerberus. 

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIHI! 

Rafael: Man... [ Sakura's crazy!]... but... where are the others? 

Tai: They? In their home. 

Rafael: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's................ THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tai: What? NO! 

Davis:? A Black Tower!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CRASHHHHH! 

Kari: Arukenimon! 

Arukenimon: HAHAHA! Chimeramons! Attack! 

Rafael: Damn... Arukenimon... why you... are in this world? 

Davis: Veemon! 

Veemon: Digivolves to... Ex-Veemon...! 

Tai: Use the power of the guardian Agumon! 

Kari: Tailmon! 

Agumon: Digivolves to... Greymon... digivolves to... MetalGreymon! 

Tailmom: Digivolves to... Angewomon! 

Ash: Pikachu, Cyndaquil , Totodile , Meganium , Noctowl , Bulbasaur , Go! 

Misty: Psyduck , Corsola, Staryu , Poliwhirl , Goldeen go! 

Brock: Geodude , Crobat , Onix go! 

Rafael: Mewtwo go! 

Sakura: What???? 

Shoran: Watch out.... 

Sakura: The Fly!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura goes flying... 

Chapter 7: Game Over? 

Rafael: Watch out! 

Davis: Don't hurt the civilians! 

Ash: I'm hurt! 

Misty: Ash!!!!!! Oh no... Ash! 

Brock: What happened? 

Ash: My leg... the window glasses hitted my leg... 

Rafael: Misty, Brock. You two stay here with Ash. 

Misty: Right! 

Brock: Yes! 

Sakura: And I? 

Rafael: Sakura, please. Go back to your home. 

Sakura: No! I want to help.... 

Shoran: Yes. We want to help! 

Rafael: Right... Sakura, Shoran, cover us! 

Tomoyo: This will became a great movie... [Oscar!]! 

Tai: MetalGreymon! Use the Gigatorped! 

MetalGreymon: GIGASHOT! 

Tai: ??? Shot? 

Kari: Angewomon! 

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! 

Rafael picks his D-Terminal: 

"To: Cody , TK , Izzy , Matt , Sora , Mimi , Joe , Yolei , Ken ; 

From: Rafael; 

We need help. Arukenimon is attacking us, here at Odaiba. 

Rafael " 

Davis: Ex-Veemon! 

Ex-Veemon: Double Slash! 

Ash: Pikachu! 

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Misty: Poliwhirl! 

Poliwhirl: Poli!!!!!!! 

Brock: Onix! 

Onix: GR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rafael: MEWTWO!!!!! 

Mewtwo: Psychic attack!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura: The Shot!!!!!!!! 

Shoran: Fire god, come! 

Tomoyo: Great! [OSCAR!] 

Kerberus: Take this! 

Arukenimon: Chimeramon! 

VUISH! One Chimeramon was destroyed! 

Ken: Davis! 

Davis: Ishijouji! 

Ex-Veemon / Stingmon: DNA digivolution... Paildramon!!!!! Giga Digivolves to....... ImperialDramon!!!!!! 

Kari: Yolei! 

Yolei: Kari! 

Aquilamon / Tailmon : DNA digivolution... Silphymon! 

Cody: TK... 

TK: Cody!! 

Ankylomon / Angemon : DNA digivolution... Shakkoumon! 

TK / Cody : Shakkoumon! 

Shakkoumon: Blades Rain! 

Silphymon: Final Beam! 

ImperialDramon: Positronic Laser! 

Ash: Pikachu! 

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Misty: Poliwhirl! 

Poliwhirl: Poli!!!!!!! 

Brock: Onix! 

Onix: GR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rafael: MEWTWO!!!!! 

Mewtwo: Psychic attack!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura: Fire!!!!!!!!! 

Shoran: Fire god, come! 

Kerberus: YA! 

VOILÁ! Both Chimeramons was destroyed! 

Tai: Arukenimon! Give up! 

Misty: It's all over! 

Brock: Ash are you ok? 

Ash: Arukenimon you will pay my surgery!!!!!!! 

Cody: Stop hiding! 

Kari: You can't defeat our Light! 

TK: Same to you Mummymon! Our Hope is stronger than anything... 

Matt: You can't defeat our Friendship... 

Davis: Our Courage... 

Izzy: We have the Knowledge... 

Ken: We act with Kindness... 

Mimi: Our heart is pure... and we own the Sincerity... 

Sora: We Love... 

Yolei: BINGO! 

Joe: And we have the Reability... 

Sakura: I will not lose... 

Tomoyo: I will keep recording this... 

Kerberus: I will battle for my friends... 

Shoran: I will not allow you to destroy this world... 

Rafael: Arukenimon... Mummymon... It's "GAME OVER!..." 

Arukenimon: Ah! No!!!!!! 

Mummymon: Calm down.... 

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Ash: Ugh... what's that? 

??????: Ken Ishijouji come with me... 

Arukenimon: Deemon... 

Ken: ImperialDramon! 

Davis: Attack! 

ImperialDramon: Mode Change.... Warrior Mode! 

ImperialDramon: Positronic Laser!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 8: The Sphere of Types 

Deemon: Useless... 

ImperialDramon: What? 

Ken: It didn't worked! 

Davis: ImperialDramon! What are you doing? Attack! 

Rafael: [... It's useless... Deemon must be too strong...] 

Deemon: Fell my power!!!! 

The day turns to night... [ Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ] .... 

Deemon: Hahahaha! 

Kari: ... It's...the...ocean! 

Ken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to stay in the ocean..... 

Yolei: Kari calm down! SLAP!!!!!!! 

Davis: Ken !!!! SLAP!!!!!! 

Ken: Motomiya... 

Kari: Yolei... 

Rafael: Why... 

Matt: Sora watch out.... UGH! 

Sora: MATT! 

Rafael: Why... 

Ash: My leg... 

Brock: Ash... 

Rafael: WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 

Something start to bright... 

Tai: It's look like... a crest!! 

Rafael: My crest??? 

Agumon: It look like the Live Crest... 

Rafael: Live Crest... But what is that??? 

Other thing starts to bright... It's coming from the sky... 

Rafael: A sphere? 

Ash: Sphere [sphere]..? It's the... sphere painted on the ruins walls... 

Rafael: What ruins? 

Misty: The Ruins of Alph... 

Deemon: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Rafael: Dark...it's getting darker and darker... 

Ken: I don't like darkness... 

Rafael: What is this power that I'm feeling? Go! Sphere of Types...! 

Ash: ... ugh.... 

The Sphere of Types bright... it turned into a sword!! 

Rafael: [ The Sword of Types ] ... It's the Sword of Types... 

Rafael: SUNNY DAY!!!!!!!!!! 

The Sun appered!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kari: The darkness.... it's gone! 

Rafael: Charge! Sacred Blast!!!!!! 

Deemon: What?? 

Kari: Light... 

TK: Yes... I'm feeling the light.... 

Rafael: SACRED BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Deemon: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Davis: It worked! 

Ash: Worked... 

Rafael: Ash! Recover! 

Ash: ??? My leg!!!!!!! It's fine... 

HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Deemon: Ugh.............. 

VUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH Deemon is gone... 

HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Ken: Who's there? 

Davis: Evil power... 

Kari: It's getting dark again... 

Yolei: Darkness... 

Cody: No... 

Sakura: It's too dark... 

Shoran: I'm here with you. 

Tomoyo: I can't record anymore... 

TK: I'm losting my hope... 

Tai: My courage... 

Matt: Tai, TK!!!! SLAP! 

Sora: Matt?? 

Matt: Sorry... 

Mimi: I don't like darkness... 

Joe: Watch out! 

Izzy: He will attack! 

HAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sylphiemon: Myotismon! 

I'M MALOMYOTISMON!!!!!!!!!! 

MaloMyotismon: Acid Blood!!!!!!!!! 

Rafael:!!!!! NO!!!! 

Agumon: Megadigivolves to... Wargreymon! 

Gabumon: Megadigivolves to... MetalGarurumon! 

Biyomon: Megadigivolves to... Phoenixmon! 

Gomamon: Megadigivolves to... Plesiomon! 

Palmon: Megadigivolves to... Rosemon! 

Tentomon: Megadigivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon! 

ATTACK!!!!!!! 

Rafael: Sword of Types , Sacred Sword Blast! 

................. 

Chapter 9: A New Menace : DragonMyotismon 

MaloMyotismon: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh 

VUISH! 

Rafael: Arf...uf..... I don't think.... it's all ..... over.... 

Kari: Yupi!!!! 

Davis: We defeated MaloMyotismon...!!!!!!! 

Tai: We not! Rafael defeated................. WHAT'S THAT??? 

Rafael: I know it! It's isn't over! 

HAHAHAHA! 

Sylphimon: Myotismon... 

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 

Davis: ???????????? 

I'm DRAGONMYOTISMON! 

Kari: DragonMyotismon????? 

Davis: Ugh... 

Ken: Dav....ugh 

Yolei: Ke.... 

Kari: Yol........ 

TK: Kar...... 

Cody: T...... 

Izzy: Co.... 

Joe: Iz... 

Mimi: Jo..... 

Sora: Mi.... 

Matt: SO..... 

Tai: Ma....... 

Ash: Ta.... 

Pikachu: Pikapi....... 

Misty: Pi...... 

Brock: Mis...... 

Sakura: Bro....... 

Shoran: Saku.... 

Tomoyo: Sho......... 

Kero: To....... 

Rafael: ....... no........................... WE CAN'T GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The Crest of Live starts to bright...... 

Davis: What????? My energy's back!!!! 

All: Mine too!!!! 

Rafael: This you stop now!!!!! 

All the Crests appear and starts to bright and float, same with the Clow (Sakura) Card and with Ash's badges.. 

DragonMyotismon: Shut up!!!! APOCALYPSE!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

LIFE , LIGHT , LOVE , FRIENDSHIP , COURAGE , SINCERITY , RELIABILITY , KNOWLEDGE , HOPE , KINDNESS , MIRACLE . 

GRASS , ELECTRIC , FIRE , BUG , WATER , DRAGON , ICE , STEEL , DARK , PSYCHIC , NORMAL , POISON , FLYING , GROUND , ROCK , FIGHTING , GHOST , SACRED . 

Rafael: GIGA SACRED BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

DragonMyotismon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

Kari: It's all over, finally... 

Plotmon: Yes.... 

Pururomon: We saved the world... 

Tai: The digiworld... 

Rafael: More than that...... we united the worlds..... 

Davis: Now we can live in peace.... 

Ken: Finally. 

Everyone looks to that clean and beautyful sky... full with stars......... 

Chapter 10: A New Challenge? Oh! 

Next day 

Davis: Hello? Rafael?? 

Rafael: Yes! Hu Motomiya! 

Davis: I wanna challenge you! 

Rafael: I didn't get it! 

Davis: A soccer game! What do you say? 

Rafael: I need a week to call the other players! 

Davis: No problem! 

Rafael: OK, but let's keep this on secret! 

Davis: Ok. See ya! 

Rafael: See ya 

Or heros saved the World. But they have a new challenge. 

Don't miss : A Soccer Day! Pokemon X Digimon! 

See ya there! 

RAFAEl 


End file.
